Después de
by Dehawny
Summary: :·:Spoilers de Sangre de tinta:·: Después de robarle su primer beso a Meggie, Farid se siente nervioso y desconcertado. Y más por que Dedo Polvoriento le ha mandado ha buscarla ¿Escapar o enfrentarla?


"_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es qué la noche que estuviste con ella sucedió algo más que el regreso de Cósimo de entre los muertos?"_

Las palabras de Dedo Polvoriento todavía rondaban por la mente de Farid quien intentaba no dar media vuelta y volver donde el Tragafuegos excusándose con unas cuantas mentiras. La idea de haberlo arruinado todo besando a Meggie le atormentaba, pero ella no había retrocedido ni no lo había empujado, ¿no es así?

Se vio a sí mismo, a medio metro de la casa de Minerva, esperando que algo cayera del cielo y lo salvara, pero, naturalmente, nada sucedió. Por la puerta entreabierta se divisaban unos cuantos niños corriendo y, claro, pudo haber entrado y preguntado por Meggie, tenía unas atroces ganas de ver su perfecto rostro, besarla y abrazarla, pero la vergüenza le comía por dentro; ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Antes de siquiera poder considerar un poco más la idea de irse Minerva se plantó enfrente suyo.

-Muchacho, ¿Qué haces afuera? ¡Entra!- La mujer le tomo del brazo arrastrándolo a la casa.- ¿Viniste a ver a tu novia?- preguntó con naturalidad.

-¡Meggie no es mi novia!-exclamo Farid automáticamente mientras su rostro adquiría fuertes tonalidades rojizas.

-¿Lo dices enserio? Por como la miras cualquiera diría que están a punto de casarse… como sea, ella está arriba, sube rápido.- Y luego se fue.

Farid consiente que ya no le quedaba otra opción suspiró y se dirigió hacia la empinada escalera, ¿era su idea o los escalones cada vez eran más cortos?

Ya en el pasillo, a dos pasos de la puerta, Farid cerró los ojos y se dispuso a tocar, pero sus nudillos solo rozaron aire. Intrigado abrió uno de sus ojos encontrándose con la escena más bella de todas. Meggie estaba sentada en el antepecho de la ventana, la brisa hacia bailar a los rubios cabellos de la chica, sus ojos azul cielo brillaban con nostalgia y algo más que Farid no supo definir ¿confusión, quizá? Llevaba un hermoso vestido azul que seguramente le habían prestado. Farid se sintió en las nubes mientras la contemplaba absorto procurando no hacer un solo ruido.

Lamentablemente al recargarse de más en el umbral terminó por azotar su cara contra el piso en un estrepitoso golpe. Por supuesto, Meggie se volvió asustada, sintió como su corazón daba un brinco al reconocer a Farid y rápidamente, al comprender la situación, se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupada, mientras tomaba aquel rostro moreno entre sus manos.

-Eso creo.- respondió el aludido mirándola a los ojos. Ninguno se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban del otro, pues uno estaba afanado en acariciar con parsimonia los sectores adoloridos de su rostro y erguirse, mientras Meggie seguía cada uno de los movimientos del chico con la preocupación destilando de sus ojos.

El fuerte golpe de platos contra el piso sobresalto a ambos quienes por fin fueron consientes de su comprometedora posición y furiosamente ruborizados se separaron a unos considerables pasos. Luego reino el silencio.

-Dedo Polvoriento quiere verte.- musitó Farid tan bajo que Meggie tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para entenderle.

-¿Sólo a eso viniste?- preguntó algo desilusionada.

-También debo... llevarte conmigo.

Juntos salieron al exterior, caminaban muy juntos, sus brazos se rozaban e intentaban no clavar la vista en el otro… A Farid le hablaban voces dentro de la cabeza y una de ellas le recriminaba continuamente ("¡Oh, Por favor...! ¡Sé hombre y bésala!"). Mientras que la otra le aconsejaba que no mirara, no hablara, no… nada. ("¿Qué pasa si te rechaza? ¿Qué harás?").

Al cabo de unos minutos un fuerte viento azotó a los jóvenes provocándoles un escalofrío. Farid no sabía que hacer, por un lado tenia aquella imperiosa necesidad de pasar sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Meggie y guarecerla, y por otro… pues no creía ser capaz de tener aquel esbelto cuerpo entre sus brazos y no sucumbir ante sus encantos. Sopló el viento aún más fuerte y Meggie tiritó por segunda vez…. "¡Al diablo!" pensó.

Farid tomó la mano de Meggie y con cuidado la llevó a un callejón a un costado de la calle, las paredes que le rodeaban le cortaban el paso al viento, pero aun así rodeó a Meggie con sus brazos. Ella se sorprendió por la calidez que estos desprendían.

Ninguno se animaba a hablar ni tampoco querían en realidad hacerlo, pero Farid recordó su propósito y suspiró.

-Meggie, vamos.-Tomados de la mano cruzaron la calle, deambularon por ella, pero abruptamente la chica se detuvo, dándose vuelta para mirarle a la cara.

-Farid, yo…-empezó ella, pero este, sin poder aguantar más, la interrumpió.

-¡Lo siento, Meggie! Perdóname, enserio lo siento.-Farid siguió balbuceando un torrente de disculpas que Meggie no llego a oír.

-Detente.- pidió suavemente y el chico dejo de hablar en el acto, esperando su respuesta.- No te disculpes… después de todo yo… yo si…- Enmudeció lentamente, pero a cambio fijó su vista en las manos que anteriormente habían estado entrelazadas, volviendo a unirlas.

-Eso quiere decir que tú…

-Creo que sí.- dijó sonriendo por la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Farid, quien al salir de su estupefacción le sonrió de vuelta y se la llevó de allí antes de que alguien decidiera correrlos por estar en mitad de la calle. En unos pocos minutos ambos estaban bajo las horcas vacías y Farid, sin despegar sus ojos de los azules de Meggie, posó su mano en la mejilla sonrosada de la chica, lentamente, acorde a lo lento que les parecían pasar los segundos, sus labios se encontraron con los de ella, que se movieron tímidamente sobre los suyos. La felicidad, el alivio y el amor que irradiaban tan bellamente palpables.

Con la misma lentitud se separaron, con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

-¿No podrías quedarte a dormir donde Roxana, también? Me gustaría saber como es ser despertado por uno de esos y no por los gritos de Dedo Polvoriento…

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer! Personalmente me encanta esta pareja y me deprimía que no hubiera ningún fic de ellos en español ;_; Espero les haya gustado :D<strong>


End file.
